Big Brother
by RaiLynne11
Summary: When Kendalls,a new agent, big brother goes missing,she is faced with all of her worst demons from the past.Then,when shes in a crash it changes the way she sees life and see things shes never seen before.Will this new perspective help her find the unsub?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:****The case that started it all**

** I thought I could handle this. I have gone from sleepless nights, to the only nights I could sleep, were filled with nightmares. I thought that I was just as stong as the next person. I thought wrong. REALLY, REALLY wrong.**

**I walked into the BAU that Monday morning. I was greated by Emily. She is like a sister I never had. Tho, I have 2 of those. Kodii and Jessi. I have 1 brother named Chandler. I grew up with a family of 4 kids and 1 parent. My dad. I was 15 when he died. Chandler was 19 and had to take care of us,Before I went off to college. He became my hero and I counted on him to suplly food all the way to taking me to Volleyball Practice to taking me to school. He had to take care of 3 kids just so we didn't get shipped of to some scummy foster care. Finally,at 18,I got a high score on my SAT's and got a scolorship to CAl-Tech in Pasadena, California. I accepted, and got a degree in Foresic Sceince. Then, I spent 20 weeks of FBI agent training at the Acadamy in Quantico, Virginia. Then, I spent 2 years as an SSA before joining the BAU and becoming a Profiler.**

** J.J came into the room and annouced that we had a case and for us to go to the Confrence room, ASAP. My colleges and I retreited to the room, where we sat. J.J walked up to the front of the room, holding a remote.**

**"Noelle Chambers 19. Kidnapped around 4:00pm four days ago body found next day at 8:00pm. Autopsy says time of death was 4:00pm the next day. Autospsy shows high signs of Intoxication, severe brusing around wrists, necks, and on knees and legs." ****Pictures popped up on the screen from the a single press fom the remote. They were very graphic.I shook my head at the disbelief. Why would someone so inhumaine do this to an innocent person? ****"Wendy Ronzer 20. Kidnapped 6:00pm, The exact same time that Noelle was found. Again, the same Autopsy report. Body found yesterday 10:00pm.4 hours after the initial time of death."**

**I realized the pattern. Killed the exact same time that they were kidnapped. They would kidnap again today. They were probobly hunting for a new victim right now. It was 10:00am. **

**"Where is this?"****Reid asks.**

**"New York,New York."**** J.J replies. New York was my home town. Chandler met this girl named Hazel. She was 20 at his age of 21 (me, being 17) he got married and had a baby girl named Leigh-Ella. She's 8, Jessi met this guy named Caleb. She's 21, got married to him and had a boy,Gordon. Kodii isnt married and has a girl named Floraa. I never have met my biological mom. I mean, I've gone through various step-mothers and evil girlfriends, including the kind you see in fairy tales, and some random women I haven't even gotton to know the names of. After a while, I stop trying hard to impress them for my dad. I stayed in my room and searched the Interet for any girls with the last name of Dunn and looks like the woman my father would descibe in the lonely nights, that I would climb into his bed when I couldnt get to sleep when Jessi and Kodii and Chandler were sound sleep in thier rooms, He would read me a story and tell me about my mom. About them when they were younger, about the funny moments. about the flower she wore in her hair everyday. About her childhood,this made me happy and I loved him. Hedied of a wreck.**

**With all of my thinking, I sort of forgot that we were talking about the case.I then Zoned back in and realize that Hotch just told us to be ready for the plane in 30 minutes.I hope they werent talking alot.I stood up and walked to my desk, grabing files, Emily comes up to me.**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"What do you mean? Im fine."**

**"I saw you staring into space. You ok?"**

**"Yea.I've just been thinking about my dad is all. Im ok. It wont affect my work,Promise Em. I Promise. ."**** With that I grab my bag and follow Emily down the hall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**** The Truth I found.**

**I walk into the building, following my Co-workers. A tall man comes over to us. He introduces himself as Agent Launder. He wasnt sfat, nor was he skinny either. Reminds me of a squash. I laugh, quietly to myself. He shows us to a room where we can pin evidence and wright stuff on the board. A round table sits in the middle of the room with 7 chairs. He explains that he'll be working with us on the case. I walk up to Hotch.**

**"Hotch? Mind if I go see my brother for a while? be back soon."**

**"Sure."**** I walk out of the building to the black suburban.I get in it and drive to my brother house.**

**I stood outside of his door.I knock on the door. No one answers. Again. Nothing. Chandlers black Sky sits outside my old childhood home. About my 20th knock, I kick the door open. I look around.**

**"Chandler?"**** I walk to my old room ,Leigh-Ella's one Now..I run to Chandlers room.I slowly walk to his door. Its locked. I jiggle thr knob.****"Chandler? Hazel? Its me, you ok?Wheres Leigh-Ella?"****I hear someone slowly unlock the bathroom. Hazel is in tears and sweaty and holds Ella on her hip.**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"...Chandler...Someone came in...took Chandler...10 minutes ago...Pushed us in here and told us to lock it.."****I hug her.I assure her we'll find him.I lead her outside to Chandlers Sky and we get it.I grab my bag and grab a pony tail and hand it to her.I grab a napkin oout of the conpartment in the car and whipe her mushed makeup from her eyes and i hand her some eyeliner. She puts it on and she looks alot better.I start the car and we drive to the BAU as we pull in I see Reid,Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Emily coming out.I jump out not opening the door,(because Skys dont have tops)I run to them.**

**"Guys...My brothers been kidnapped."**** I say.I sort of stare not knowing what to say...until I got the right words...****"An I think Its related to our case."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: ****The crash.**

**"Hazel, these are my friends that I work is Hotch,J.J,Morgan,Reid,Emily, and Rossi . I just have a couple questions. Was the man wearing a face mask?"****I ask.**

**"Yes. The part of his eyes I could see was he had green eyes."****I write this stuff and ask her more.**

**"Was he acting weird at all? Was he walking weird?Was he mean when he talked or nice?"**

**"He was said it politley. He was gonna grab me too but Leigh-Ella came in when he saw her and he let me go."**

**"Thanks, Haz."**** I got up and left. I went to Hotch. He spoke.**

**" Kendall, I want you to do a press confrence."**

**"What? No.J.J does those. Not me let her do it."**

**"Your qualified ,too. Its your brother and your gonna do it. Got it,Dunn?"**

**"NO. I don't got it! I dont wanna stand there embarres myself, because I dont know what im talking about got it,Hotch?Now,If you'll excuse me, I have a case to solve."**** I stomp away. I notice that J.J, Morgan. Reid, Launder, and Now, Rossi were in the room listening to my outburst. I push my way out of the room, Out of the building,and to the Saturn Sky. I start off to Chandlers some reason, I go really fast.I got alot of horns honked at me and yelling.I ignored them and kept driving and Then, Sirens. Yep. Those **_**WeeeeeeeWooooooo **_**sounds every driver hates.I pull over. The officer pulls up behind gets out of his car and comes near me.**

**"Do you know how fast you were going?"**

**"Nawwwwwww." ****I saw sarcatically**

**"No need for sarcasim ma'am. Do you have any weapons in the car?"**

**"Officer, Im affraid I do."****I reach over into my bag and grab my badge and credintials.I show them to him.**

**"You're an FBI Agent?From Quantico? Are you on a case?"**

**"Yes .and I-"****My phone rang.I answer it.****"Hello?"**

**"Its Reid...They found a body."****I sat there I almost screamed but I didnt.**

**"But...But...He...His pattern...why...-"**

**"We dont know yet, ...it might not be Chandlers..."**** A sigh of relief builds up but, while it does So does rage. Rage from not knowing if it is or not. I throw my phone into the backseat.**

**"Can I go?"****I ask on the verge of teras. He nods.I turn the car around and drive down the street. As I do, i drive really fast. like FAST! And before i knew it, a pick-up smahes against my drivers seat. This scares me. I roll down the hill and land by hitting a tree. My eyes are blurring,so all i can see is blue and black and green and red colors. the red is my blood. Its all over. My arms, face, and legs. I dont know what to do. So this is what I do. I lean my seat back all the way down, to give me room. I crawl out of the windshield that was broken from impact. I crawl to the ground. I fumble in my pocket and I call J.J.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Uh..I..Its..K-Kenall-l...Help-p. I crashed-d. T-tell Hotch I-Im sorry and if you find Ch-Chandler-r. T-Tell him I l-love him, k-k?"**** and with that, I let my bloody body fall to the the phone drops and breaks and cuts J.J off. and I black out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:****the dream.**

**8 ****years old. In the living room with Daddy. our new step-mom, Cali, was shopping. Me and Kodii and Jessi and Chandler were watching T.V. We were laughing at the funny parts. Itwasnt that they were funny to US, Its was funny because it was funny to Daddy. Cali was the mean step mom and used daddy for money.(My favorite step mom was Sally. She was really nice and I loved her. Sally is still my step-mom).**

**Cali comes in and grabs me by the arm.****"T.V is bad for the brain, sweethearts" ****She said ,clenting her teeth.I jerk away and run to daddy. I nuzzled my face in his neck.**

**"Cal. Lets em watch it, k? Thier just kids. Its fine."**

**"Are you telling ME what to do?"**

**"Yes. I am." ****Cali grabs me, knowing im his lilttle girl(Technically, they are too, but im his favorite.)She slaps me. Chandler grabs me away and hugs me close. I look at Kodii and Jessi thier crying and scared. I reach over to Kodii. The youngest one. and hold her Chan grabs Jessi and holds her. He pushes out of the room and into daddys and locks it.I here yelling**

**After about an Hour,daddy come to get us. i run to him and hold him. he hands me an ice pack for my red marks on my cheek and hands me a new teddy bear that he was gonna give me for my birthday in a couple weeks. He wraps a warm cover around me and puts me in my room. I cry myself to sleep that night. I wasnt crying because i was sad.I was because i was happy that Cali was GONE!**

**I slowly let my eyes adjust. I staring directly at a light on the ceiling. I look away from it and look around. I am in a hospital. A doctor is the room. He smiles and comes over to me.**

**"Hi Miss Dunn. Are you ok?" ****Who is Miss Dunn?I wonder.****"Can I send in visitors?"****I nod. 4 tall men come in and 3 women. I dont reconize any of them. A blonder girl comes over to me.**

**"Dunn are you ok?"****I blink. Am I Dunn?What is my FIRST name?But I have no idea who any of these people are.**

**"Who...are...you?"**

**"I-I'm Jennifer. J.J?"**** I shake my head.**

**"Who am i?"**

**"Y-your Dunn. Kendall Dunn. Our best interogater. Your favorite color is white becasue it goes with everything. Your favorite food is chinese food. You were in beuty pagents when you were little"****I give her a weird look. Really? I shake my heads again.**** " You love reading and writing. and...and you just got in a car crash."**

**"No..."**

**Then, This woman with black hair comes to me.****" What- What do you mean 'No'?"**** The tallest man with black hair comes over to me.**

**"Guys, Step out. Let me talk to her."**** They leave to the hall.****" Im your boss, Aaron Hotchner."**

**"Where do i work?"**

**"Your an FBI Agent. You work for the BAU. You're a profiler."**

**"BA- What?"**

**"BAU"**

**"What is THAT?"**

**"Its hard to explain."**

**"Oh."**** None of this makes sense. I have NO idea what is going on. A doctor comes in.**

**"Ms. Dunn? We'd like to let you go. Do you have anyone to stay with?"**** I stare at him a long time. Where was my family? Did I have any?**

**Aaron speaks. ****"We've contacted her step mom."**

**"Ok. You can be realsed as soon as she gets here."**

**"Wait...Is her name...S-Sal-ly?"**

**".Sally. Do you know your birthday?"**

**"-Febuary 11t-th?"**

**" Your getting some memory back. I guess its not Retrograde."**

**"Retrograde?"**

**"Severe Memory loss."**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."I say."Is...My brother Chandler...dead?**

**Aaron looks at me again."We...dont know, yet." I just nod and before i can say ANYTHING, A tall woman with black hair comes in...and behind her follows a woman about my age with brown hair.**

**"Honey. Are you ok?"Its Sally.**

**"Yes, Mama." I hug is like my real mom."Can we go home now?"**

**"Sure"Then the woman eith broen hair comes to me. That's Cheryl. My best friend since the 2nd grade. **

**"Kendall!Oh My God!Are you ok?I cant belive this happened!"The doctor comes over.**

**"Kendall Dunn. Your aloud to go. Mrs. Dunn? She has a broken arm and a sprainged knee. She'll wear a cast on her arm. She doesnt need anything for her knee. Just wrap it up." She nods and helps me out of the bed. I limp to the bathroom and put on a pair of jeans and a plain button up shirt and black flats. I walk out an get in the car with My step mom. We drive to her house. Outside its dark so i know its past go inside, I lay on the couch, Turn on the TV, cover up and wath the TV.**


End file.
